wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зимние Ключи
(2,600) (1,625) (975) (650) Other (650) |level=50-55 |loc=Северо-восточный Калимдор |pop=6,500 |capital=Круговзор (3,000) |major=Деревня Звездопада (1,500) Мазторил (550) |minor=Деревня Зимней Спячки (300) |affiliation=Нет |source=''Lands of Mystery, 23-26 }} 'Зимние Ключи''' (aka Долина Зимних Ключей) долина, расположенная в северо-восточном Калимдоре, восточнее Оскверненного леса и горы Хиджал и севернее Азшары. Это заснеженные земли, с небольшим количеством построек. Большинство животных бродят по красивым заснеженным пейзажам, однако в южной части локации земли остались под властью демонов. История Древние руины Зимних Ключей - последствия шрамов, оставленных Разломом. Также здесь давным-давно обосновались драконы, дабы следить за Хиджалом и растущим там Мировым Деревом. Синие драконы бессменно охраняют колодец под великим древом именно из долины, в то время как остальные стаи держат пост у самого Мировое Дерева. Недавно основанный быстроразвивающий Вечный Наблюдатель привлек сюда многих искателей приключений, и уроженцы этого холодного края надеются, что те помогут им с демонами из ущелья Темного Шепота.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 211-212 География Долина Зимних Ключей находится выше по уровню западных территории, Лунной поляны и Оскверненного леса; это последняя остановка по дороге, ведущей к юго-западным пикам Хиджала. Самый простой способ добраться пешком до каждой из этих территории - через пещеры фурболгов Древобрюхов, хотя эти фурлболги не отличаются гостеприимством к незнакомцам, к тому же проход к Хиджалу через их пещеры строго-настрого закрыт для всех. Но помимо этого мастер полетов может предложить летающих животных, которые могут перенести вас, скажем, в Лунную поляну - за определенную плату, разумеется. Долина укрыта от нижестоящих ее областей густой белой завесой из облаков. Будучи находясь выше туч, воздух в местности свеж и кристально чист, а солнце всегда ярко светит, если не идет снегопад. Некоторые из гигантских отростков Мирового Дерева вышли на поверхность в этой долине, возвышаясь ввысь, словно гигантские стволы деревьев. На этих холодных землях могут прожить немногие животные, почти все - опасные и дикие хищники, типа химер, белых медведей, а также редких и легендарных морозных саблезубых кошек. Карты и подзоны Элитные зоны *Мазторил *Darkwhisper Gorge *Frostwhisper Gorge Пути сообщения : Круговзор Прилегающие регионы В Cataclysm Зимние Ключи стали локацией для 50-55 уровней персонажей.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/t/25968836776/current-zone-status/ Изменение подзонFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Теснина Темного Шепота - now a part of the Mount Hyjal zone. Vi'el's cave has been removed. The bridge leading there has collapsed presumably to prevent low level players from entering the zone. * Donova Snowden - still remains at her camp, which is now called Snowden Chalet; in addition, Witch Doctor Mau'ari has joined her * Источники Ледяного огня - the eastern-most pool is now inhabited by Scalding Springsurges (a type of Water Elemental) and Boiling Springbubbles * Озеро Кел'Терил - Kelek Skykeeper is now located here as a quest giver * Руины Кел'Терил - new undead mobs: western section houses Quel'dorei spirits (Betrayed Rangers and Archmage Maenius); eastern section houses Sin'dorei spirits (Wretched Spectres); the Kaldorei spirits still inhabit the northern section. Quests revolve around the Crystal of Zin-Malor and how it corrupted generations of elves * Мазторил - the dragons are gone; Altered Beasts roam the exterior of the cave while Arcane Tesseracts are guarded within by various mobs, all reminiscent of Outland demons and beasts; the interior appears to be controlled by Umbranse the Spiritspeaker * Теснина Ледяного Шепота - now populated by Ice Avatars; Vi'el has been relocated to the bottom and is accompanied by Lorax; the Frostmaul Giants still patrol the upper rim and have moved almost to Dun Mandarr * Owl Wing Thicket - the quest giver outside of here is now Jadrag the Slicer, who apparently had an unfortunate run-in with the Owlbeasts while collecting relics * Деревня Зимней Спячки - two Timbermaw tribe quest givers now wait for adventurers on the outside: Tanrir and Burndl; within the Village High Chief Winterfall has apparently been replaced by Grolnar the Berserk who looks like an oversized Furbolg * Moon Horror Den - the Raging Owlbeasts have been relocated and the cave is now inhabited by Ursius * Goodgrub Smoking Pit - a new, small quest hub located northeast of Starfall Village; oddly enough, it appears all the Chimaeras of Winterspring have been relocated to the northeast of this camp * Ban'Thallow Barrow Den - the formerly empty cave system right near Starfall Village is now utilized as a small quest area, filled with Coldlurk Burrowers (worms) and Coldlurk Creepers (spiders); the quest giver that starts everything off is Rinno Curtainfire * Деревня Звездопада - Now a neutral quest hub Выдающиеся личности Задания Ресурсы Обитатели Редкие существа *Генерал Колбатанн *Меззир Ревун *Кашох Разоритель *Гриззл Снежная Лапа *Рак'шири *Лазурис *Сиан-Ротам Видео 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Winterspring fr:Berceau-de-l'Hiver pl:Winterspring Категория:Калимдор Категория:Зимние Ключи подзоны